Ataque Inesperado
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Fanfics escrita em resposta ao desafio de Ano Novo do site SnapeMione fanfics. NC17.


Ataque Inesperado

Por Sarah Snape

(acreditem se puderem)

Nota da Autora: Não pretendo mais inventar desafios com NC-17. É terrível escrever esse tipo de coisa, muito difícil mesmo. Particularmente esta fic esta entre as piores coisas que já redigi, mas enfim. Desafio é desafio. E desculpem pela fic. Mas como esta pronta resolvi publicar assim mesmo. Quero salientar que NC-17 não é somente o ato em si, mas todas as nuances que o envolvem. Quero dedicar a fic ao grande amigo Snake, que me disse que essa fic nem parecia coisa minha, hehehe. Aproveito e dedico a fic a Graza que comentou que eu era recatada nas palavras. Espero que vc não mude de idéia agora. Ah, sim a fic também é dedicada a minha grande amiga Aline Snape, por ser este o gênero de fic que ela mais gosta.

Sinopse: Nos feriados de Ano Novo, Hogwarts é atacada por Voldemort e seus aliados. Hermione Granger é capturada e se torna prêmio do comensal de idealizou o ataque bem sucedido: Severo Snape. Fanfics NC- 17 escrita em resposta ao desafio de Ano Novo do SnapeMione Fanfics.

Era véspera de Ano Novo. Hermione estava quase sozinha no castelo. Agora estava totalmente arrependida de não ter ido para casa como os outros. Era bem verdade que seus pais não estariam em casa (estavam num congresso de dentistica na Noruega) e que ficar sozinha no mundo trouxa, nos dias que se avizinhavam era muito perigoso. Mas Hogwarts também não era segura. A verdade é que não era nem um pouco segura. O diretor Alvo Dumbledore fazia inúmeras recomendações para que os alunos não andassem sozinhos, para que os alunos se mantivessem sempre em estado de alerta. Realmente era terrível e todas aquelas recomendações que não passavam de preocupação tornavam o ambiente ainda mais sombrio. Minerva Macgonagall procurar vigiar Hermione e Neville com precaução exagerada o que acabava por irritar a moça, mesmo que ela e Neville fossem os únicos Grifinórios a permanecer no castelo.

Caminhar nos jardins era complicado e sempre havia um mar de gente vigiando todos os lados. A Biblioteca era um local bom, mas mesmo assim não suficiente isento de pessoas. Por falta de opções boa parte dos alunos se refugiava na biblioteca. Isso se tornava ótimo para os poucos professores e funcionários que permaneceram no castelo.

Um clima pesado pairava no ar.

Parecia que algo muito importante, muito determinante estava para acontecer. E todos pareciam pressentir algo. Até mesmo os mais controlados se assustavam com qualquer ruído de que não soubessem a origem.Os mais sábios pareciam não conseguir mais coordenar seus pensamentos. Os mais ruidosos estavam deveras silenciosos. E isso assustava a cada pessoa que dentro do enorme castelo, cheio de portas, de janelas, de passagens secretas.

O jantar daquela noite foi como a de qualquer outra noite. Apenas um ou outro fogo de artifício aparecia no teto encantado de Hogwarts, apenas para que ninguém esquecesse que a meia-noite estaria começando um novo ano, e talvez pior ainda do que haviam vivido. Provavelmente por este motivo ninguém parecia muito disposto a fazer grandes ceias ou comemorações. O jantar se realizaria normalmente e depois todos iriam para seus salões comunais.

No total deveriam estar em umas 20 pessoas mais ou menos e ninguém preparado para num ataque e ou para nada que fugisse da lógica pré estabelecida. Todos pensavam estar em segurança em Hogwarts. Havia até um certo clima de camaradagem no ar, mas nada além disso...

O jantar transcorria normalmente e os minutos se passavam criando uma inquietude no ar. Parecia que algo de muito grave iria acontecer...

Um estalido, alguns ruídos, a porta principal se abrindo, Comensais da Morte entrando.. Tudo pareceu um pesadelo, com uma rapidez incrível todos estavam rendido.. Hermione escutou uma voz pronunciar algo perto de si, quando virou-se para olhar... não viu mais nada...

Quando Hermione acordou, estava em um lugar escuro, uma espécie de prédio abandonado. Sentia muito frio. Passou as mãos pelo corpo e percebeu que estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Escutava gemidos de toda a parte. Ao longe Luna Lovegood gritava deseperadamente. Hermione tentou se levantar, mas descobriu que correntes mantinham seus tornozelos presos. Estava imobilizada ali. Tinha que torcer para alguém da ordem chegar logo, senão preferia não pensar em qual seria seu destino.

As horas se passavam. Hermione tinha impressão de cochilar. Algumas vezes percebia que era observada no escuro. A cada minuto que passava mais ela torcia para alguém da ordem chegar, acabar com tudo aquilo.

Num dado momento ela escutou vozes cada vez mais próximas. Seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca. Ela tentou inutilmente mais uma vez se livrar das correntes que a prendiam, mas não conseguia fazer nada... Uma luz se acendeu.

Muitos homens entraram no ambiente onde ela estava formando um semi-circulo ao seu redor. Ela virou-se e conseguiu perceber Voldemort e Lucio Malfoy bem as suas costas.

Com repugnância ela sentiu uma mão correr pelas suas pernas... Tentou se libertar das amarras nos tornozelos...

- Mcnair, controle-se. – era a voz de enfado de Lucio Malfoy. Pela única vez em sua existência teve que agradecer mentalmente a intervenção de Malfoy pai. – O Lord tem planos para essa sangue-ruim.

Hermione se desesperou, todos os homens presentes a olhavam como se fosse um objeto. Tinha medo de pensar no que aconteceria. Pensou em gritar, mas Lucio Malfoy pelo visto estava lendo seus pensamentos.

- Pode gritar, sangue-ruim.- ele troçou - Ninguém vai ouvir você mesmo. – ele continuou com indiferença - Há essa hora estão todos mortos.

- Lucio, cale-se. – era a voz sombria de Voldemort- E você Mcnair, já não ordenei que se afastasse da garota? Tenho planos para ela.

Hermione queria morrer naquele instante. Temia pensar em que planos eram aqueles.. Sua mente parecia uma nevoa com todos os amigos, os parentes, os companheiros da ordem misturados, com todo o medo fazendo com que nem pensar direito ela conseguisse.

Lucio Malfoy circulava em torno dela, observando cada linha do corpo da garota. Hermione tentou cobrir-se com as mãos, mas o loiro limitou-se a rir.

- Se é o que senhor acha, Milord, esperamos até ele chegar.- Malfoy sorriu com frieza. – estou louco para ver esse espetáculo, embora pelo que saiba ele não seja assim tão fã de sangues-ruins.

- Ora Malfoy, mulher é tudo igual.- disse Mcnair- Você que se deixa levar meramente por situações ocasionais..

- Mcnair, cale-se! – gritou o Lord.- A garota é um premio já disse, e não é premio seu.

Hermione queria poder tomar veneno.. Seu corpo, ela mesma era premio. Estava arrepiada de medo. Os homens continuavam ali, todos observando-a, querendo ver de perto o momento em que o premio seria utilizado por um deles que pareciam estar aguardando. Hermione apavorou-se ao lembrar-se de que era virgem, que nunca estivera com um homem antes, que sempre achara que este seria um momento único. E agora a dura realidade se mostrava a seus olhos: seria possuída por um comensal da morte, e por todos os outros até que o ultimo a invadi-la a mataria. Mas até ali teria sido seviciada por pelo menos uma dezena de homens.

Os homens pareciam divertidos em vê-la naquela exposição.

- Acorrente as mãos da sangue-ruim, Mcnair e aproveite e tire a roupa que ainda resta nela. – comandou Voldemort- Parece que nosso premiado da noite acaba de chegar.

As mãos de Mcnair moveram-se com uma urgência impar e antes que Hermione percebesse suas mãos estavam acorrentadas, deixando-a deitada no chão frio e unido. Ela gritava e isso parecia instigar ainda mais os homens presentes. Mcnair, com um único movimento rasgou sua calcinha. Hermione ficou rubra de vergonha e o comensal ao ver isso, deu-lhe um sonoro tapa no rosto.

- Acha que a primeira mulher que vemos nua? – ele ironizou- Nem no dia de hoje não tens essa primazia.

- Não bata muito nesta sangue-ruim asquerosa, Mcnair- comentou Lucio com um sorrisinho irônico. – Deixe isso para nosso premiado.

- Ah, Malfoy- retrucou Mcnair, sob o riso dos demais comensais. – Você gosta de bater nestas sangues-ruins. Pensei que como espetáculo pudesse ser excitante. Afinal nosso premiado da noite esta demorando a chegar.

Hermione fechou os olhos ao escutar aquelas palavras. Devia ser um pesadelo, somente um pesadelo, tinha que ser isso. Ela tentou se mover. Estava nua, totalmente exposta perante aqueles homens horríveis, e presa. Puxou com força as correntes que a mantinham presa e por isso escutou risos fortes dos homens. Todos estavam somente esperando pelo espetáculo. Um horrendo espetáculo. E não só isso. Todos queriam abusar da amiguinha do Potter. A moça preferiu não pensar no assunto e para isso voltou a se debater.

Desta vez o tapa foi nas coxas e ainda mais forte. Por um segundo a mão de Mcnair pareceu leve. Ela virou-se para olhar quem fora o agressor, mas escutou a voz dele.

- Mestre, Boa Noite- era Draco Malfoy quem tirava o capuz de comensal e referenciava seu mestre- Parece que cheguei a tempo de ver o espetáculo.

- Boa Noite, Draco.- falou friamente Voldemort. – porque ele não veio com você?

- Ora, mestre.- disse Draco em tom de explicação enquanto se aproximava de Hermione- Ele foi até a sede da malfadada ordem disfarçar se esta zinha aqui - o loiro indicou-a com a cabeça- já tinha aparecido.

Por um segundo Hermione teve uma sensação de alivio. O homem que estavam esperando não era Draco Malfoy... era... era... Snape! Hermione teve nojo. Não, Snape não! Pelo amor de Deus, não podia ver aquele homem. Ele sempre fizera de sua vida um inferno. E mais, agora seria seu algoz, seu ... Não, isso não poderia estar acontecendo, era mentira. Um asco surgiu em seu estomago e ela sentiu-se totalmente nauseada. Só de pensar Snape deitando-se sobre ela, possuindo- a ...

- Mas mesmo assim tenho uma ótima novidade- continuou Draco- uma novidade para animar o espetáculo. O loiro se movia em torno de Hermione que sentia-se totalmente vulnerável... A mão do garoto passou por suas pernas, por seu tórax, por seus seios e apertando seus mamilos ele disse.

- Essa piranha é virgem.

Foi um instante de assombro entre os comensais.

- Quem lhe disse?- quis saber Mcnair, sob o olhar dos presentes.

- A Weasley pobretona, antes de morrer. – comentou ele com frieza.

Hermione sentiu o sangue gelar. Como Gina pudera ter afirmando isso? Mesmo que fossem amigas ela jamais comentava detalhes íntimos de sua vida com ela. Dificilmente Gina diria algo assim. O mais provável era que Draco Malfoy estivesse blefando.

- Isso é verdade, sangue-ruim? – era Lucio Malfoy que se aproximava, o vulto dele, inclusive estava próximo a ela, no chão. Hermione calou-se. E sentiu um novo tapa no rosto.

- Fale.- ordenou Lucio, com sua voz suave e letal ao mesmo tempo em que deferia mais um golpe no rosto de Hermione.

Ela sentia agora varias mãos apalpando seu corpo, correndo por suas pernas, tentando se aproximar de sua intimidade, seguindo seus seios, mordiscando seus mamilos, puxando seus cabelos.

Hermione estava apavorada. Cada vez mais se debatia, e sentia mais mãos querendo explorar seu corpo. Tinha impressão de que alguns apenas olhavam aquele espetáculo grotesco e se divertiam, se divertiam muito a julgar pelas gargalhadas que proferiam.

- Fale, sua sangue-ruim! – ela Lucio Malfoy mais uma vez quem ordenava e ela sentiu pelo corpo mais e mais pancadas.

Diversas mãos forçavam a entrada por entre suas pernas. E algumas conseguiram. Com nojo, ela sentia dedos percorrendo toda sua intimidade.

- Não exagerem.- era a voz de Voldemort- Caso ela seja mesmo virgem, coisa que duvido, é melhor que continue assim para nosso premiado da noite.

Naquele instante escutou-se uma explosão.

Dali a dois dias, Hermione acordou. Ela abriu os olhos e em torno percebeu que estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts.

- Graças a Merlin, você acordou Srta. Granger- era a voz de Snape, e o próprio Snape parado ao lado de sua cama. Mais distantes estavam Dumbledore e Minerva.- creio que demorei mais do que devia para chegar na Mansão Malfoy naquela noite, mas o importante é que tudo ocorreu conforme o previsto.

- Severo- era a voz de Dumbledore- você fez o que pode. O importante é que nossa cara Hermione esta viva e salva. Obviamente, - Dumbledore piscou para ela- você deve ter passado por maus bocados, mas são águas passadas.

- Águas passadas não movem moinhos. – filosofou Minerva.

- Será?- Comentou Snape com mais frieza do que seria apropriado, enquanto saia da Ala Hospitalar.

Minerva e Alvo aconselharam Hermione a descansar e a silenciar sobre tudo o que ocorrera na Mansão Malfoy naquela noite. E era isso mesmo que iria fazer. Esquecer!

FIM


End file.
